Iridescence
by TheMockingjay111
Summary: The Capitol rose to power again.They won't give anyone the ability to rebel. The peacekeepers show no mercy, the weapons are more advanced than before, and the laws are much stricter, what will unfold for the people of panem? X-TRA FLUFFY! MY FIRST STORY
1. Prologue

Prologue

The alley is dark; I'm all alone on the street. No one is here to stop me. I pick the lock on the door to the shop. I grab as much as I can and stuff it in my pack. I am at the door to leave when I hear the peacekeepers and the merchant outside.

I hear the merchant talking to them but through the door it all sounds jumbled. I open the door a creak and see the peacekeepers with their guns. "I lured her here, where's my pay!" the merchant man yells at the peacekeepers. The head peacekeeper hands him some money and the merchant backs off. The rest of them start moving towards the shop and I have to make a quick break for it.

Since the front door is the only way out I have to hope I can make it to the woods before they can catch me. I open the door all the way and sprint towards the woods. I am hardly 15 feet away from the woods when I feel a hot feeling in my leg. I stumble over my own feet and when I look down I see the blood leaching out of my leg with every movement I make. I shout out in pain but keep going into the woods.

The clouds are thick and the moon is barely a crescent; I can hardly see the roots and low-hanging branches of the trees surrounding me. I can feel the blood running down my leg and I am starting to black out. I feel another sharp pain shoot through my body and this time I hear the gun shot.

I am now crawling on the forest floor. I crawl into a log and wait. The peacekeepers past and I hear their frustrated shouts. My blood is pooling around my legs and my eyes slowly close. I can't feel my legs now, tears of pain and regret rolling down the side of my face and on to the ground.

I can't feel my arms now. They have fallen limp by my side. I now hear footsteps coming near me and wait for the final blow of a peacekeeper to draw an end to the misery that was my life.

I'm bleeding from two leg wounds, my heart is beating like a hammer in my chest, my lungs ache from running so much, and the peacekeepers want me dead. My name is Cressida Cook, I am 16, I live in district 12, my family is dead, and I will most likely join them tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up to see the grey eyes only inches away from mine. It then occurs to me that some ones mouth is also on mine as well. I quickly gasp and try to get away but the person backs off. "What the hell were you doing?" I shout while wiping my mouth off. "Saving your life!" the person shouts back, "I would appreciate a thank you!" I scowl at the person questioningly, "How would you kissing me do me any good?" he starts to walk towards me and I press against the nearest wall. "You had stopped breathing, I was saving your life by breathing for you. I saved you last night too when I found you in that tree, quite a repulsive sight if you ask me but I managed to staunch your bleeding enough to get you here. You had two bullet wounds and I stitched you back up, so don't even think for a second I enjoyed doing that!" he backs off a pinches the bridge of his nose. "Thank you… sorry," I stare down at my feet, now that the adrenaline has worn off I am really tired and all the movement has got my legs bleeding through the bandages on my right leg. "Don't mention it," he says in return, suddenly softening his tone, "My names Sam, Sam Richardson, but just call me Sam," He offers me his hand but when I refuse he turns his attention to my leg. "You better be careful with those, you shouldn't move too much 'till its healed," he then scooped me up and put me back onto the bed I ran away from, "I'm real sorry I scared you with the whole kissing thing but I didn't want you to die, especially not from something as simple as not breathing, it honestly meant nothing," I just sigh and unwrap my bandages to reveal two deep holes in my shin. He puts a goopy substance on them and I wince in pain, he puts new bandages on them and gets up to put everything away. "My name is Cressida, Cressida Cook, just in case you were going to ask," I sit deep in thought for a minute while he organizes his medical supplies. "Why did you save me last night?" I ask, "Because no one should die at the hands of the Capitol, let alone the measly peacekeepers pets they send after us," I started crying. "Cressida…Cressida is something wrong, are you hurt?" he asks, part worried, part guilty, "No…just, sad. The peacekeepers killed my parents and little sister 2 years ago when I was 14, my sister had been caught in the shower of bullets the peacekeepers fired upon my parents and when I got home from school that day the walls were blood stained and I was alone," he then came over and started walking towards me and, to my surprise, hugged me. I only hesitated for a moment before I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, "The same thing happened to me 3 years ago," he whispers into my hair, "Then we'll have to stick together for support," I reply when I suddenly get the hiccups. He chuckles lightly. "Wh…hic…at!" he laughs even harder now. I sigh in defeat and wipe my eyes. "Do you…hic…know any cures for…hic…the hiccups?" I ask, "I know a few…but you might not like them," he says smugly. At this point my hiccups are driving me up a wall, "As long as it stops these hiccups I don't care" he then tries scaring me but that doesn't work. Then he gives me water but that doesn't work either. Finally he tells me to stand on my head and hold my breath but all that does is make me feel light headed. "Any…hic…thing else?" I ask desperately, "Only one more thing to try," he says, "Well what…" I am cut short by his lips pressed against mine, I am taken aback by his actions but to my surprise I like it and the hiccups stop. When I stop hiccupping he backs off, a bright red blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. "I…uh…better go out and umm…hunt for something to eat," I just nod my head and lay back down onto the bed I was sitting on and try to make sense of what just happened, but I can't, all I could think of was how confused I was because I liked the kiss but at the same time wanted to kill him for doing it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

What did I just do? I kissed her… twice! I wasn't thinking. She's probably gonna kill me when I get back. I don't see how she could trust me now…after I did that.

It then occurs to me that I didn't bring my bow or knives to hunt, after all, that is what she thinks I'm doing.

I run back to my shack concealed by tree limbs and vines. I then realize how I've really let this place go over the past 3 years. I peak inside the door and spy my bow and knives and run to get them.

I suddenly notice how beautiful she looks when she's sleeping. She looks 2 years younger.

I slip back outside with my weapons to hunt.

**Cressida's POV**

In my dream I am flying. I am a great white bird with big, majestic wings flying over the ocean. The sunlight is glimmering off the surface of the water and I can see my reflection as I fly.

But suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right wing. I look down and see blood dripping into the water. I hear the gun shot of the next one just as I feel the second twinge of pain shoot through my wing.

I am going down. The water is no longer a deep blue but an evil red. I crash and the blood ocean floods into my lungs, weighing me down.

I sink. Farther and farther down until I reach the bottom. I feel as if I am being held there by some unseen force. I look down at my body and see shackles holding me down to the bottom. My eyes blur and I am wrenched off the ocean floor to see, not the sky, but Sam's grey eyes looking down at me.

**Sam's POV**

I get back 15 minutes later and return with 3 squirrels and a fox. Not bad for a one person haul in such a short time.

But when I get inside, I see Cressida is thrashing around in her sleep. The girl I saw sleeping peacefully earlier is no longer here; a frightened girl has replaced her and she needs me to help her.

I drop everything and rush to the bed. She is crying and holding her arm; I wonder what is happening to her?

I shout out her name, "Cressida, Cressida! It's me, Sam!" it's no use; she obviously can't hear me in her nightmare. I decide that I should stop her thrashing so I hold her down by her shoulders and wait for her to wake up.

It pains me to see her like this but thankfully, for both of us, she wakes up within a few minutes. She sees me with tear filled eyes and only hesitates a moment before hugging me tightly around the neck.

She cries into my shoulder for the second time in half an hour and tell me all about her dream.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cressida's POV**

I tell him everything that I saw and felt in my dream. He just holds me close and rocks me back and forth. When I finish crying into his shoulder I walk over to the bag he must've dropped when he came in and saw me on the bed.

I take it back over to the bed and go through it. I pull out the 3 squirrels and the fox. "This is impressive for one person," I tell him truthfully. "Well when your better you can come with me and I'll teach you how to hunt instead of steal," he offers playfully and I shove him half-heartedly on the shoulder. I put the animals back into the bag, "Is there a stream nearby?" I ask, "yeah, I can show you where if you like," I nod and limp out the door.

Half-way there I trip and put my hands out to catch myself but Sam has beaten me to it and catches me in his arms.

I feel a blush creeping up my neck and look away hoping he doesn't see.

He then surprises me by picking me up bride style and puts the game bag on his shoulder. He carries me all the way to the river like that with me in his arms and my head resting on his shoulder.

When we get there he puts me down gently by the side of the river and pulls out two knives. "I assume this is where you want to skin them?" he asks, gesturing towards the sack of dead animals under a nearby tree.

I nod and he hands me a knife and two squirrels. He then sits next to me and we start to skin the animals.

He finishes first and starts to take off his shirt. I look at him questioningly and he says, "Swimming," I look away while he finishes undressing and when I hear the splash of water as he gets in, I look back.

When I look back I don't see him. I suddenly worry what if he ran off while I wasn't looking? What if he… my thoughts are cut short by a pair of hands clamping themselves down in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Umm. The boogie man?" I joke.

"Oh your good…but are you good enough to escape me?" he then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like I am a rag doll and all the way I am half laughing and half screaming from joy.

He adjusts me so I am looking at him. He starts to spin and I put my arms around his neck to stable myself.

He has a good head over me but I bend my legs anyway and he slowly stops.

He chuckles lightly and I just stare into his grey eyes.

I then do something I never thought I would do to anyone… I lean in and kiss him.

**Sam's POV**

One second I was spinning us both in circles and the next she is leaning in. I lean in at the same time and when out lips meet it is magic. I feel the electricity flowing through me like my own blood.

We break apart and I smile stupidly. I feel the blush creeping up my neck and see her blushing at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly, probably afraid she did something she shouldn't have.

"Don't be," I say back and lean in again.

This time the kiss brings me to my knees and I land with her on top of me as we hit the ground.

I feel pain in my arm and when she pulls her hand from my arm it is covered in blood.

My head falls back to see a group of peace keepers coming this way.

"It's over lover boy," one of them says to me and I watch helplessly as they shoot Cressida in the arm too.

I scream out to her but hear no sound. I hold her close to me as she falls unconscious.

I yell at the peacekeepers but they just kick me and put us both on two bed like objects that are suspended from a hover craft.

I can only hope Cressida makes it through this alive.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Rosa3098 for being my first reviewer! :D this chapter is for u!**

**Sam's POV**

I wake up in a hospital room. My bullet wound is gone and so are all other scars I ever had. I groan out of pain and frustration.

Just then I realize that Cressida isn't here anymore.

A nurse has come in now and is checking something on this machine that is beeping next to me.

"Where's Cressida?" I croak out. The nurse just ignores me.

I now am scared and angry because I don't even know if Cressida is alive and because the nurse won't answer me.

"Where is she!" I demand grabbing the nurse's arm.

She pushes a button on the wall and walks out.

Later a doctor walks in and has a grave look on his face. I already know the news he is going to tell me.

"I'm sorry sir," I close my eyes and brace myself for the news that is to come, "We couldn't save her… your friend is dead."

I feel 2 feeling build up in my chest. Hatred because she didn't make it because they shot her and sadness because I lost the first person I ever really loved and I didn't even get to say goodbye first.

For all I know she died cold, alone, and afraid.

I suddenly have a burst of questions in my mind just aching to find answers. Did she die feeling betrayed? Did she think I abandoned her?

Did she love me?

I am afraid to learn the answers.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sam**

It has been almost a month since I was told Cressida had died. I healed in the hospital for 2 more days before I was sent to a cell.

I can only guess I was in a jail of some sorts. I would be served 3 meals a day of stale bread, a little bit of goat cheese, and half a glass of milk.

It wasn't much food compared to the amount of work they made us do every day for 14 hours straight. I was losing weight fast but it didn't matter to me. I had no reason to live anyway.

Since I was from district 12, the mining district, I was sent to work in some underground tunnel system. I didn't know what it was we were digging for but if you stopped you were whipped, or worse, shot.

The people from district 1 were making goods for the capitol in factories. The people from district 2 were training, against their will probably, to become peacekeepers. District 3 was repairing hover crafts and designing new electronic crap for the stuck up citizens of the capitol. District 4 was fishing but oddly enough, no one got to eat it. It was shipped straight out to the stores in the capitol. District 6 worked the hospital. 7 was chopping trees. 8 was making clothes. 9 was in the kitchens. 10 with the animals. 11 was farming.

The only company I had were my fellow miners.

After work we were shackled and sent straight back to our cells for out small meal and bed. It was the same thing every day.

Until one day there was an announcement.

Over the loud speakers in my section of the mine, I heard a stuck up and high pitched voice that could only belong to a capitol citizen.

"Attention," the voice squeaked, "If you wish to no longer work than please file in an orderly fashion to the nearest exit and come to the center circle."

I couldn't believe my ears. A chance to get out of this hole in the wall? It was too good to be true but I wasn't going to pass it up.

By the time the loud speaker voice chirped a, "Thank-you," I was already at the exit waiting for the peacekeepers to let the crowd of people go.

Once they let us out we all hurried towards the center circle, the place where public lashings were given.

There was a desk there with 2 stacks of paper on it. The women were given the ones printed in green and the men were given the ones printed in orange. We were told to fill each out as best we could.

I filled mine out and turned it in. I was then returned to the mines to finish my work day. If I had known what I was walking into, maybe I wouldn't have filled out the papers.


	7. Chapter 6

**ok ok you all wanted an update but since i posted this you all need to read my other 2 stories... deal? good then heres the chapter you wanted.**

**Still Sam**

They called us out at what I guessed was 3 in the morning and we were all put into groups by age. The older ones were sent to work and the ones that were younger than 12 were sent to their work groups.

I was put in a roped off area almost like a corral with other 16 year old boys like myself.

There was a purple haired woman who looked more like a lollipop than a person on the stage.

She called us to attention and spoke clearly into her microphone. "Welcome citizens of Panem!" I rolled my eyes, "You have now been entered into the drawing for the 76th hunger games!" she chirped and clapped as if this was a great honor.

My jaw dropped. The hunger games have been canceled for over 50 years now because of a rebellion that started because of one. They stopped them after the capitol regained power.

The hunger games were a fight to the death and 24 "tributes" as they called them were sent in but only 1 came out alive.

The purple lollipop then dipped her hand into a big glass bowl and shouted, "Ladies first!" I knew I didn't have to pray that Cressida wasn't chosen because she was dead already, nothing could hurt her now.

"Margaret Piper!" she said. Margaret must be from district 6 because she was in a nurse's uniform. The lollipop stretched out a frail arm in an attempt to shake hands but Margaret only glared. The purple girl looked relieved she wouldn't have to touch anyone from here and stuck her tiny arm into the other giant glass bowl.

"And now for the boys," I crossed my fingers and hoped it wasn't me, "Samuel Richardson!"

"Dammit!" I shouted in my head. I started walking towards the stage. In an effort to gross the purple haired freak out, I shook her hand, and left dirt and god knows what else all over her hand.

Just as I was letting go, I heard a shriek from the crowd of 16 year old girls.

My head whipped around to see none other than my true love. The girl I thought was dead, running towards the stage.

Cressida Cook was alive, and she just volunteered for Margaret.


	8. Chapter 7

**Cressida's POV now**

I watch helplessly as I hear the news that we signed our lives away yesterday.

I hear some other girls name be called and give a sigh of relief until I hear the woman on the stage call out some ones name that I thought to be dead.

She has just called out Sam's name.

I panic and scream out his name. I read once somewhere that people could volunteer for others to go in their place. So I volunteered for the girl who was called up first and ran to the stage.

**Sam's POV…again**

Cressida has just volunteered. No, no this can't be happening. I am hoping that her volunteer is over ruled and she can't come but the stupid purple haired freak allows it.

**6 hours later on the train to the capitol**

**Sam's POV**

Cressida and I have been in each other's arms since we got on this train. She told me that the doctors told her that I was dead just as they had told me the same about her.

We have been on this train for some time so I am guessing that we weren't anywhere near the capitol.

"Sam?" I look down into the beautiful gray eyes I fell in love with, "Yes?" I say in my calmest tone possible, "Do you…" she pauses for a moment and I let her think, "Do you love me?" she asks. I pull her close so we are face to face and I rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes, "I have never felt this way about someone before you Cressida. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I will never stop," she pulled away from my forehead.

Cressida looks up into my eyes for any sign of doubt, "I love you too Sam."

At that moment I had pulled her into a long overdue kiss.

**Cressida's POV**

"I love you too Sam." Is all I can get out before he has pulled me into a kiss. This kiss is not like any other. His lips are cracked and we are both covered in dust from the mines.

I break the kiss and snuggle into his chest while we lay down on the couch. He pulls a blanket up to my neck and runs his fingers through my hair.

I bury myself deeper into his chest and grip his shirt in my hands. Never wanting to let go and lose him again.

I listen to his heart beating in his chest and the feeling of him playing with my hair relaxes me.

I didn't care about anything else at that moment, I just wanted to stay there forever and make it last as long as possible.

But my eyes got heavier and heavier until I couldn't stand it any longer. I took a deep breath and allowed sleep to overcome me.

I knew I would have no nightmare tonight, not of being shot, not of the games, just happy dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

She is clutching my shirt and is burying herself into my chest. I can't help but think of how perfect this moment is.

I continue to play with her hair. Her perfect brown hair isn't knotted so my fingers slide through easily. Her hair is draped over the edge of the couch and I clutch her closer, not wanting to lose her.

She must've been thinking the same thing because she clutches my shirt even tighter and takes a deep breath.

I feel her breath even out and her grip loosen. I roll off the couch from next to her and wrap her in the blanket.

I carry her to my room and put her on the bed and put even more covers around her.

As quietly as possible, I grab a pair of the pajamas the capitol attendants had given us and a towel. I walk into the bathroom expecting a knob with hot and cold settings and a shower head but instead find a panel of settings I don't even understand.

I press what I believe is the on button and water shoots out of the ceiling. Good it's on.

Then I pressed a flashing blue light and blue foam shot out of the wall and into my eyes. I stumbled into the water and rinsed my face.

I could smell what the blue foam was, fruit.

"_Great_" I think to myself, "Now I can smell like a fruit basket!"

I press a green button now and shield my eyes. My hands catch the green foam as it shoots at my face.

I smell this one before I use it and it smells like pine.

I wash myself with the pine scented foam and rinse it off. I was hoping that the pine would mask the fruit but I was wrong. Now I smelled like a fruit basket in the middle of the forest.

I sighed and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and got into the pajamas.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Cressida was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I ask hoping she isn't mad about the noise from my shower showdown.

"Yeah, but it's alright," she says and I give a small sigh of relief. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be right back, I have to go get my own pajamas," and she wandered out of the room.

**Cressida's POV**

I leave Sam's room, still wrapped in the blanket, and wander down the hallways to my room to grab something to sleep in.

I get to my room and fumble with the handle while I try to stay under the blanket. Stumbling around the dark cabin, I find some sort of switch on the wall and flip it so the lights come on.

I grab the pajamas issued to us by the capitol and run back to his room.

I get there but don't see Sam. I step into the room cautiously and the door slams behind me.

I jump when I hear the loud noise the door makes and turn to face it.

It's at that moment that someone decides to grab me from behind. They put one hand over my mouth and use the other to pick me up.

I started screaming my head off the moment they grabbed me but now they slip something over my eyes so I can't see.

I give up screaming and the person takes his hand away. I am about to scream profanities at them but at the same moment I open my mouth to talk, their lips are pressed to mine, except his lips are open against mine that were open to scream.

He holds me gently by the wrists but just strong enough that I can't get up. One of his hands moves from my wrist and grips my hair to pull me closer, the other of his hands moves from my wrists to remove the blindfold from my eyes.

My eyes were blurry with tears but once I adjusted and blank the tears away I could see Sam's face in front of mine.

I start kissing him back and feel him smile against my lips, "So you're not angry?" He asks when we break apart, "You didn't have to scare me," I say as punch him in the arm.

"Oh Cressida, I'm sorry I scared you, I really am. I just thought it would be fun. Please don't be mad at me," he begs behind me while rubbing his arm. I smirk at how weak he is when he thinks I'm mad.

I pretend to be thinking about it and wipe a fake tear from my eye. I can hear how worried he is that he actually upset me and am laughing silently.

He must have mistaken my laughs for sobs because he comes up from behind me and hugs me around the shoulders.

When I don't respond to him he picks me up bridal style and holds me close whispering apologies into my hair.

I smile when I hear him say, "Cressida, I am so sorry and I never wanted to upset you, please don't hate me, I love you Cressida."

I lean back in his arms and feel him relax when I press my lips to his.

I break our kiss and press my forehead to his with my hand behind his head. "I'll never hate you Sam, I love you and never regret for a second that we met," he then puts his fingers in my hair and closes the gap between us.

After what seems like an eternity we break apart and I grab my pajamas.

I walk into the bathroom and hear him chuckling to himself about how funny this will be. It doesn't make sense but I am guessing he thinks I'll make just as much noise as he did.

I take off the clothes I had been wearing before and slip into the shower.

I notice a panel on the wall and see little inscriptions underneath. They read things like "Rose petals" or "lemon powder". Finally I find the warm water button and the lilies scented soap button.

I finish my shower and change into the I had brought in. when I step out Sam is leaning against the doorway and it is now that I realize just how tall he is in comparison to me.

His golden blonde hair shining at least a foot above me seems to darken as it gets farther down his head and is almost brown when it reaches the middle of his neck. His grey eyes staring deep into me as if he could see everything I have gone through in the past. His smile wiping away all worries from my mind.

I stare into his eyes and smile back. I can't help but feel self conscious standing here next to him. He is so perfect and I am nothing compared to that.

My brown hair is always getting in the way. Even though our eyes are the same, his just seem better, a purer shade of grey. And my smile is more of a grimace compared to his, his comes naturally but mine… it just doesn't feel right unless I am smiling for him. My face is covered in flaws but his seems flawless.

"How did you figure out the shower?" he asks.

"Can't you read? It has labels underneath all the buttons," I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to me it was.

"Oh shut-up," he says half-heartedly and yawns, "are we gonna go to sleep now cause I might just fall over on you if we don't." and with that he starts to fall towards me with a goofy grin on his face.

I shriek with surprise when he catches himself inches away from my face.

He presses his forehead to mine and I just tell him, "Let's go to bed," I pause for a moment but neither of us moves.

I then whisper, "I might just," I fall into his arms, "Fall over on you if we don't." Corny, yes I know, but it seemed to work because he scoops me up like I am weightless and carries me to the bed.

**(NOT! AT! ALL! For what you sick, gross, weirdo people think)**

He tucks me tight into the sheets and climbs in next to me. I snuggle deep into his chest, never wanting to let go. He wraps his arms around my waist protectively, and I can't help but feel safe next to him, as if nothing could ruin this moment. That is… until I breathe.

"Sam, why do you smell like fruit?" I ask him through a grin.

"Umm, no reason," he tells me but I know the truth, all that noise was him trying to shower but getting sprayed with the wrong foam.

I laugh a bit then he holds me tighter, "Well I think it suits you," I whisper and fall asleep before he can reply.


	10. this was just a bad idea

**I know you're all going to hate me after this but this goes for all my stories, i'm giving them all away, lifes gotten too hectic and i'm not gonna give anyone any consequences if you take it just say that it was originally mine and that i deleted my account, you have 7 days from Tue, september 6, 2011. have fun! sorry guys.**


End file.
